dbzrparchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Sasebo City
Sasebo City is the Capital city of Amenbo island, it is found Southwest of the coast of South City. This Island is notable for being the place Future Trunks told Goku the Androids would appear. A large portion of the city was laid to waste by Android 20 (Dr. Gero). Toko and RoseCategory:Locations Toko wanders throughout stalls in a local market, occasionally prodding jackets and coats with his stump, he seems to be looking for something. Rose walks through the street, rubbing his head lightly, "That bloody hurt, hitting me bloody skull like that an all" He punches himself in the gut quick, "Ah, there we go, 100% normal" He laughs slightly, continuing to walk past the stalls. Toko with a jacket tugged on his horn covering his head falls back and bumps into the passing blue haired man. Rose laughs slightly, almost ignoring the bump until his right leg stops working, "Oh, sonova" He falls to the ground, face first, "Ow... Why?! Why?!" Toko manages to tug the jacket off, "Uh sorry" he offers a hand to help him up. Rose turns himself over and punches his leg, he tries to bend it and succeeds. He takes the offer, "It's not your fault, it's this stupid body's fault, the legs accidently jam every now and then" "Weird, that's a handy trick, whats wrong with your body?" Toko pulls him up. "Still getting used to these Android parts." Rose stands up and does a front flip, landing properly. "Anyways, I'm Rose, Rose Burū" "I suppose I can sympathize, still getting used to my stump" Toko waves his stumped wrist "The names Toko Raine, nice to meet you" "The pleasure is all mine" Rose smiled then looked at his stump, "How did that happen anyway?" A small rose pokes out of the bandages over the stump "I chopped it off myself, in a selfless but possibly poorly thought through moment to help a friend, only did it about a day ago, how come you have android parts?" Toko asks Silva's day out Silva walks past a stall, slyly grabbing a piece of cake eating half and putting the rest in his bag. "Nice city" he smiles. Tundra appears from behind Silva grabbing his arm reaching into his bag pulling out the cake and giving it back to the stall owner. "I apologise for this thieves rudeness. I'll handle him." He drags Silva off. "You do realise stealing is a crime?" Tundra says coldly. His eyes penetrating Silvas skull the sort of way your parents did when you got in trouble as a kid. The thing that Tundra gave back to the shop keeper seems to not be cake at all, but a small creature of some kind, it scurries along and hops back into the bag as Silva is dragged off. "C'mon mister-" Silva stops as he looks the guy up and down "Uuuuuh... Hi Lizar... Uhmmm Monst... Mr. Monster..." Silva panics for a second but eventually regains himself "But is it a wrong to steal food to feed a starving family, in a world where one cannot get enough money to buy the bread?" "The law is the law starving or not. My name is Tundra Galatin by the way. Not Mr Monster. I am an Ice jin and a knight. I would of had you arrested had I not known how easily you'd get out with your powerlevel so you're lucky." He says coldly. "Stealing. No matter what the reason is against the law and the law must be respected." "A knight huh... I suppose you can be choosy when you're not a street rat" Silva smiles "Names Silva Asakara, "I'm not sure what power level is but you're just letting me go? That's awesome, by the way what is that over there?" Silva points off into another direction. Tundra stares right at him and grabs him by the collar "Oh no Silva. I'm not JUST letting you go, I'm going to be keeping a good eye on you. And since we both no the police on this planet can't handle you if I see you doing ANYTHING against the law again I shall be locking you up on my ship or depending on the severity of the crime you may be put to death due to lack of other solutions." His voice is sharp and vicious. Silva stays silent for a moment pondering his options, apparently, in the mind of Silva escape seemed like the best plan, "So um... YOINK" Silva pats Tundras side hoping for a pocket, nothing was there "Ah well, and BOOM" Silva slaps his with arm with ki creating a blinding white flash, he break grip spins around and runs, then realizes he didn't close his eyes, also cannot see, and runs straight into a stack of crates. "Aw hell" Tundra walks up to Silva now on the floor after hitting the crates. "Scum. I gave you a chance to attone and this is what you do? I shan't be keeping you in my ship nor will I kill you for this. Though you do need to be punished and it's my duty to punish you." He kicks Silva in the stomach several times before slapping him in the face with his tail. His stomach is badly bruised and his face now bloodied up. "Don't do anything else stupid if you know what's good for you." He reaches in Silvas bag and pulls out the cake. "I'll be giving this back." He teleports to the stall then instantly comes back. "Now you have been punished you have been forgiven just try not to doing anything else stupid." "Ouch man" Silva stands up, apparently able to take a beating "Baku go!" The tiny pale blue fluffy Neko Majin, casually rolls out of the bag and plops to the floor "Uh Bakura, that's when you're supposed to- Hey where are you going!?" Baku wanders off, "Uh technical issues I guess?" Silva looks confused. a few moments later he floats back holding cake "Baku" it purrs, and eats the cake "BAKU!" it suddenly wakes up, now fed, and does a cute victory dance in the air, then lands on Silva's shoulder "Baku, Bakura!" it exclaims happily. "Uh sorry about that" Silva looks slightly bewildered. Tundra glares at Silva unphased by baku. "Now where exactly did you get that cake?" Silva backs up a bit "I have no idea... Bakura did it, I'm sure it wasn't that one..." Baku nods. Tundra back hands him knocking him down "You're pushing your luck, you seem to think I won't kill you. Trust me I would. And I'd do it with a smile on my face." He glares down at him "Now you best be paying that shop keeper for that cake." Silva grabs Baku and throws him into the bag, and pulls a confused expression "So sorry I no understand much language of this country" Silva starts to run backwards "Okay bye-bye now!" As he approaches a wall Bakura forms undeneath him and springs him up, quickly returning into the bag as he backflips over a building waving. The butterfly and the Swordsman Screams are heard as Monarch floats over the city "AHHHH IT'S MONARCH!" "WHAT IF HE BLOWS US UP LIKE HE DID TO NORTH CITY" "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" ''"AHHAHAHAAHAH! Pathetic little humans, I shall spare your city this time of only because you amuse me. However not all of you will be so lucky." He looks over the hoard of running people "You live. YOU DIE" Firing a energy ball at the man "You live. YOU DIE." firing another ball "God how is this so fun! HAHAHAAHAHH!" The energy balls never hit. Rather, it seemed like the air had simply become sharp, cutting them in half, causing them to dissipate into nothingness. From within the crowd, Carol sheathed her sword. She effortlessly moved out of the crowd as if it weren't even there to confront Monarch. "Monarch? As in the butterfly? You look about as dangerous as one." She said, smirking. "And just as fragile, too." Monarch smirks at the intriguing woman approaching him "Butterfly is one interpretation. I'm sure you're aware it also means King. As for danger? I'm possibly the most dangerous man you'll ever meet. hehehehehehe. Fragile? Perhaps. I did die that one time. Hmm speaking of which. You look eerily familiar. Almost like I'm seeing a ghost. One I'm not particualarly happy to see..." He glares at her noticing her similar appearance to Sofia. "You? A king? Oh, please, you don't even look fit to be a peasant! Dangerous? Only to these defenseless fools! I'd bet even my twin sister would have no trouble killing you." Carol spoke. "I'd introduce myself, but I doubt you deserve it." "hhehehehehe. You really have no idea who you're dealing with do you? Trust me I'm a danger to everyone on this planet, comes with being powerful and having no regard for peoples lives. As for your twin sister something tells me she didn't have any trouble killing me." He Glares at Carol. "That is of course if your twin sister is Sofia the CI captain." As he speaks a few of his butterflies work their way down to the city below and land on a few small buildings. Carol seemed to give no reaction beyond a brief flicker of surprise at the mention of Sofia, quickly recovering from any potential shock. However, a red glow seemed to radiate from the blade of her sword - only the blade, not the hilt, and the majority of it was hidden by the sheath. "If she had no trouble with you, then why should I bother? A threat to everyone on this planet? Even my sister could deal with such a small issue with ease! You speak of power, yet you refuse to come down here and face me! So get down here, coward, and I'll see to it that you return to the afterlife." Carol unsheathed her sword, a portion of it glowing red. The edge of the blade, however, had a silvery, almost ethereal shine to it. "Your sister killed me a long time ago my dear, I've grown incredibly since then. But by the looks of it you were unaware she was here. Ooooooooo I do love a bit of family dramam. Not quite as much as I love a good fight though." He smirks as the butterflies on the buildings around Carol explode "AHAHAHHAHAAHHA!" Carol didn't flinch, and a small piece of debris that would have hit her was repelled by some form of invisible barrier. "My sister is nothing compared to me, and as far as I see, you might as well be nothing but words. You want a good fight? Get down here and I'll give you one." "Wait are you telling me you can't fly? AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I think you might be the one who's all talk! But fine" He lowers himself slightly but doesnt touch the ground. "Shall we dance?" he smirks "I don't need to fly." Carol states simply, before stepping into a combat stance - reminiscent of one of Lucien's, awaiting an attack. "Funny that. I don't need to walk. ehehhehehe." He smirks. And poses as if ready for battle hundreds of butterflies are flying around the general area. The Butterfly that got cut Monarch floats in front of Carol "Hehehehe... Stronger than you look... Your sister was stronger thogh" He smirks. "Didn't think you'd actually beat me. Who'd of gessed... heheheeh. Certainly was a thrilling dance though." He grins. "So she finally learned how to fight?" Carol asked, matching his grin, "As pathetic an opponent as you were, it was an entertaining battle..." He grins "Glad you enjoyed it. Maybe I won't hold back so much next time." He jokingly winks at her. "Pathetic opponent indeed... you weren't saying that when you were barely clinging on." He smirks. "At least I'm not bored anymore." "Wasn't it obvious? I was holding back, too." Carol smirks, "Wouldn't want it to be over so quickly, after all." "Oh of course not that'd spoil all the fun wouldn't want the dance to end too soon." He smirks. "Well I look forward to seeing you at your best." "All you'd see is yourself waking up in the afterlife." Carol boasts, taking a seat on a nearby bench. "Wouldn't be the first time I woke up in the afterlife. Trust me not fun, dead people are dicks." He floats over to the bench "I think I need to sit down much more than you do." He grins and sits next to her "Best thing about being a world wide criminal is the streets are never busy and there's always somewhere to sit. Hehehe." he smirks "Best thing about a new universe is that no one knows who you are. I'm sick and tired of all these '''idiots' constantly rushing over to me! Autograph this, teach me that, it's just..." Carol takes a moment to calm down after her brief rant. Monarch smirks "What so you're famous where you're from? Never would of guessed you don't exactly seem like a people person." He grins "I'm pretty famous round these parts. No one ever seems to want my autograph though... funny that." He chuckles to himself. "So what are you famous for you seem like a pretty down to Earth person especially considering you can't fly hehehe." "Student of Legend." Carol says, relaxing after the battle. "I was taught by the Blademaster of Chiron, the greatest swordsman in existence. Lucien Abraxis, of House Noveria. I'm nowhere near his skill, of course, as I'm still young, just barely over a century old...and Lucien's an immortal from the time before the Imperium..." "Oh Lucien. Can't say I've met him personally but he's been around here as well, if the stories they say are true no doubt you're famous. Over here though there's a lot of powerful people as you've just experienced" He smirks. "Hmm so I doubt you'll be swarmed for autographs her which I imagine will be relieving." He smiles. "I'm not even surprised anymore." Carol says, referring to Lucien's presence. "I'll need to catch up with him...as for autographs, well, that'll be a relief." "Yeah with the stuff I've been through I've just sort of gone along with things it's best not to question it." He laughs. "He shouldn't be hard to find I imagine. Oh yeah." He picks up a pad of paper and pen off the floor someone dropped while running from Monarch "Mind if I get your autograph?" He smirks chuckling to himself. Carol attempted to glare at Monarch, but sighed and chuckled with a smile. "Well, I suppose I had that coming." She signed the paper, though it wasn't in a language (or alphabet) that Monarch recognized. Monarch laughs "Heh, so now if I ever go to your world I'll be able to sell it for millions." He smiles. "So what does it say? You haven't even told me your name." He smirks. "Carol." She smirks, "Carol Aurora, of House Aurelia. As for going back to Chiron...well, good luck with that, even I don't know how to return." "Hmm Carol, nice name. I'm Monarch, saiyans don't tend to have last names." He smirks. "As for not being able to go home we have something in common. My home was destroyed long ago, though it shouldn't be too long before I bring it back hopefully. You'll be more than welcome there if you can't find your way home Carol." He smiles "Oh, sure, I'll just live in an asteroid field that was once a planet." Carol says, albeit jokingly. "In all seriousness I do know about those...dragon spheres? No, that's not right..." "hehehe. Dragon balls ya idiot. Able to grant any wish supposedly though I'll need more than one set to do the whole wish." He smirks jokingly "You were pretty close. Yeah they shall restore that asteroid field to it's former glory some day soon hopefully." "If you really think that just because you collected a bunch of overhyped artifacts, all your problems will be solved, then you've got another thing coming your way." Carol matched Monarch's smirk, "And if that's the case, well, I suppose you have the same intelligence as an actual butterfly." "Hey I never said they'd solve all my problems but they'll bring back a planet and a few billions people so I think that's good enough." He continues to smirk. "Anyway even if I do have the intelligence of a butterfly I'm still smarter than you." "Sure, and I'm a Silent One." Carol spoke, though she was unsure if Monarch even know what the Silent Ones are. "So, why terrorize the place?" "What the hell is a silent one?" He looks perplexed "As for the terror? Why not? It's a lot of fun having people fear you. However I tend to only do it when I have something to gain I don't really do it purely for the pleasure that just happens to be a nice side effect." He smirks. Carol thought over Monarch's question for a moment, "Silent Ones are...hm...I suppose the best way to describe them would be gods, except not. I'm not an expert. As for terror, meh. I couldn't care either way." "Hmm. God's eh? Interesting. But what are Gods to the likes of us? In this universe we are practically Gods among men ourselves." He smirks. "You have to try the terror sometime nothing really quite like it. It's like being famous but no one asks for your autograph, plus you get to beat up more people." "Well, last I checked, the Silent Ones invented Time. That should give you a decent idea of how powerful they are." It seemed both Carol and Monarch were perpetually smirking at one another. "Honestly, I couldn't care less about fights. I fight out of necessity...though, it seems that they're the only thing that gets the adrenaline flowing now..." "Well I can't quite do that yet but give it time. hehehe." He grins. "Oh I do love a good fight but I'm sure there's other ways to get your adrenaline flowing." He winks at her jokingly. "heheh." That caught her attention, "What did you have in mind?" Carol said, just as jokingly - or was she kidding? He smirks "Oh I'm sure we could think up something." He says before leaning in close to her and kissing her abruptly. Carol seemed to have the exact same idea - and in less than a second she took control, grabbing onto Monarch and pushing him down against the bench. After the two finished, she grinned. Monarch laughs "Glad we're on the same page" He smirks "Of course, if we're going to continue," Carol began, matching Monarch's smirk, "We're doing it my way." "hehe. Hey I'm not gonna argue. Feel free, continue. Your way of course." He grins waiting to find out exactly what she meant by "her way" "Well it depends," Carol starts with a sly grin on her face, "Do you want me to take you out to dinner first, or skip right to the main course?" Monarch grins matching hers "I don't really feel like going out right now but I'd be more than happy to sample the main course." He smirks. "A shame I don't have a place to stay...unless you have one. Of course, there's always the option of a hotel, I'm sure they won't mind..." "I kinda live in a destroyed city. Oddly enough one I didn't destroy but c'est la vie." He smirks "Oh yes Hotels always seem to have room for me it shouldn't be an issue." He grins. Carol chuckled, "Well, shall we be off?~" she said, gesturing to a nearby hotel. Monarch laughs "I think we shall." He smirks. Magic Teaches All Masami walked through the city, to the sea side, conjuring a electric ball in her hands, tossing it from one hand to the other, messing around with it. Alyra was on the other side of the street, walking the same way. She appeared fully human at this time, having just finished whatever business she had in the city, and was heading to the seaside for a break. Masami materilized a chair and sat down, watching the beach as her hands stretched the ball of electricity, changing its form into that of a Tigar. Alyra paused, turning to face Masami, before leaning against the wall to observe what she would do next. Curious technique... She thought. Masami smiled and flicked the Tigar on the head, it spurred into life, jumping on Masami and licking her face. She giggled lightly and stroked the electric pet she made. Alyra seemed to fade into a shadow, appearing on the other side of the street, about ten feet from Masami - a distance that was quickly crossed, "Interesting spell you got there. Did you develop it yourself?" She smiled, looking to Alyra, "Yeah, its quite fun, but dangerous if I make him any bigger" She patted the pet on the head, picking it up and dispersing it, returning it to energy. Lack of control? Alyra thought, "Maybe I could teach you a thing or two about arcane control," Alyra said, a hint a smirk visible, "I do know a thing or two about magic, after all." She looked at Alyra closely, "You're Alyra Noveria aren't you?" "I'd say that it seems my reputation preceeds me, but...I already know that one." Alyra chuckled. "Yes, I am. If you started learning magic from textbooks, well, chances are I wrote them." "I learned by myself, but I did see a few books written by you, I hear you're the best there is" She stood up and bowed to Alyra, "It'd be an honor to learn from you" "Heh, I wouldn't say the best sorcerer out there - after all, there's still a lot I have to learn, but, well...that's what I'm doing every day, but nevermind that. Do you have somewhere you want to learn, or would you prefer heading to my home for such things?" Alyra responded. "I used to live with my brother and parents over at the Sacred Land of Korin, but... They don't go there anymore..." She stopped herself before she said anymore, "You home would be fine, and an honor" "Well then, hold on." Alyra said, offering an arm. "Ever teleported with magic before? Oh, pick an element, too. Not for training, for teleportation." "Lightning" Masami took hold of Alyra's arm and held on tightly Static filled the air briefly, and lights nearby flickered as the electrical systems received heavy interference, before Alyra and Masami vanished - seemingly transforming into a bolt of lightning that went into the sky, rather than from it. A Lazy Sin The town was somewhat quiet, before a 20 ft Demon came rolling through the city, and laying on any building he could find. Venator would walk into the city and see the demon. "Ah, I guess Enzo was right about you! Can you stand up or did your legs stop functioning?" "I'm tired. I don't want to stand." The demon said looking at Dante. "A son of Sparda? Give me my name!" "Your name? Now why would I know something like that?" Venator said backing up slightly with his arms outstretched. "Your father took my name, now I want it back!" The Lazy Demon *Health: 33,491/500,000 *Speed: 600 *Strength: 575 *Fatigue: 60/100 *Effects: Lazy affects the demon Venator *Health: 196,500/369,000 *Speed: 658 *Damage: 658 *Fatigue: 5/650 *Equipment: Ebony and Ivory, Rebellion Fight *Demon rolled over and attempted to crush Venator 20 times (8 hit). "Give me my name!" 46,000 Damage *"Now why would my father tell me your name?" Venator said slashing at the demon 20 times (10 hit) before pulling out Ebony and Ivory and shooting it 20 times (8 hit). 205,954 Damage. *"Don't lie to me!" He rolled over again, repeating his last attack (10 hit). 57,500 Damage. *"If only you would put this much effort into finding it out yourself." Venator would say firing off 5 Evil Impulses (2 hit), 5 Demonic Death Waves (3 hit) and slashes him with 10 word slashes (5 hit), then shoots him 20 times (10 hit). 260,555 Damage *The demon went silent repeating his last move. (12 hit) 69,000 Damage *Venator would shoot at him 20 times (13 hit), before slashing him 5 times (2 hit). Damage reduced to 33,491. "Name yourself you lazy ass." From light comes shadow Aria Lux, also known as the Lightbringer - not that anyone knew her - was minding her own business in Sasebo City - not that she had any business - simply wandering from street to street, the gentle glow emnating from her lighting up the surrounding area even at night. Sheena is in the shade of a hill re-adusting her ceremonial garb with a two headed serpent hanging from her shoulder it appears transfixed on something "Man what is with you today Orochi you arent usually this distractable" Orochi drops to the ground its shadow appears to be growing as it starts to envelop Sheena causing her form to flicker "ok so something has grabbed your attention something light based interesting" she sinks into her own shadow silently traveling through it too the source of what orochi sensed. Emerging from a shadow cast by Aria not far in front of her "is it her Orochi?" Aria didn't actually cast much of a shadow - there weren't any light sources close enough to her to outshine her, as she wasnt under a street light or anything. Of course, there still was something of one, which Sheena could use. Aria had her eyes closed, somehow able to navigate despite it, but as Sheena was aligned with shadows she didn't seem to notice her. "and it seems i'm being ignored, or is it she cant see me, hmm maybe this garb really does augment orochis power" she disperses the shadows around herself they form a ribbon tied around her arm "uh excuse me? You do realise you may walk into something if you keep your eyes open" Aria opened her eyes, stopping - about half an inch away from literally walking right into Sheena. "Whaa!?" She jumped back in surprise - and didn't actually land on the ground, hovering about a foot off of it. "and weirdly that something may have been me, uh how did you walk around all this way without coming into contact with anything" she is no longer flickering and the shadows have left her other than her garb which appears to be made from a fabric channeling them "uh so who are you and why are you wandering the streets with your eyes closed?" "...Aria Lux." Aria replied, not seeming to notice that she was floating. "I can see fine with my eyes closed...but I couldn't see you...sorry..." A decent guess would be that she could 'see' using the light she emitted. "Aria huh? well i'm Sheena Allara nice to meet you, don't worry about not being able to see me I take that as a compliment seeing as my clan is prideful of their stealth techniques." she seems to register that she still hasn't touched the ground "being able to see with eyes closed isn't a usual skill but its not like there arent weirder in this world" "...Hello." Aria simply said, "...Your clan?" She began to ask, "Who are you with? I'm not with anyone, not even part of a family..." She paused, blinking, before she lowered herself to the ground, finally having noticed her levitation. "oh right yeah, my late mother belonged to the Mizuho clan an old demon clan that served the demon kings of old as protectors, spies and information gatherers. I was recently innitiated into it" a small serpent with 2 heads emerges from the ribbon "and this is Orochi my familiar he seemed interested in you for reasons he wouldnt tell me hence why i sought you out, but if you don't mind me asking how can you not be part of a family?" "...Mizuho..." Aria quietly said to herself, before replying to her question, "I...was raised by...by...oh." She stopped herself. "I gave the memories away, to Lucien..." "Lucien and memories? I recall my father mentioning something of that ilk. I guess it sucks not having the foundation of memories to go off but it also means you are unrestrained in writing your own story, at least thats how i see it" She seems cheery but its clear this situation isn't one she is new too and is trying to keep the mood light "I suppose..." Aria said, shrugging. "I just...wander from place to place, now...I traded those memories for a semblance of power, and I suppose I got exactly what I asked for..." Sheena smiles it looks genuinely understanding "i know the feeling when i was younger i blamed my dad for my lack of power due to only being a half demon and i ran away from home, i wandered without a goal without a purpose and it didn't help me in any way" "I just...don't know what to do." Aria sighed, taking a seat on a nearby bench. "I don't have anywhere to go, either..." "hmm well what did you need the power you gained for? maybe that is a good starting point for working out what you want to do with yourself, as for where to go does that mean you literally have no where you can turn too? "I...I..." Aria thought for a moment, "I think the reason was given to Lucien in exchange for it...looks like the price was higher than I thought...as for where to go, I didn't know much of anything else...just a few cities and locations, really." "hmm i wonder if he would kill me for doing what he does" she seems to be pondering something "perhaps if you better explore the extent of your power maybe it will help you regain your reason or at the very least help you decide on your own, i come from a dojo owned by my husband and he is a combat veteran maybe he could be helpful if you wish to take the offer of course"